


Hospital Visit (part 3)

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket visit Garthan in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit (part 3)

As Rocket walked into the lobby the hair on the back of his neck began to rise.

Peter seeing Rocket's neck hair begin to rise, asked, "Are you okay?"

Rocket replied, "You know I hate hospitals, now if you excuse me, I need to use the restroom." and walked over to the restroom.

Peter yelled," Don't forget our agreement."

Rocket replied," I will not forget." and entered the restroom. Rocket quickly found the ventilation shaft and opened it before going in.

Rocket hearing several Kree voices coming from ahead. So very careful, he followed the voices. Until he saw the Two Kree soldiers holding Garthlan Saal, while a third was assaulting him.

Rocket knew better than run in with no plans. He quickly devised a plan before kicking the ventilation shaft into the room and jumping in.

The Kree that was assaulting made a grab for Rocket, a fatal mistake.

Rocket grabbed the Kree's ear and brought it hard against the metal bed frame, cracking the head and breaking the neck, at the same time. 

The Two remaining Kree, figure Garthlan was too weak to do anything, so they dropped him before going after Rocket.

Rocket crawled under the bed. Forcing one of the Kree to crawl under the bed after him. He quickly reached for Rocket

Rocket promptly moved out of the way, letting the Kree grab the two recently stipped wires and electrocuted him.

Rocket grabbed the surgical knife and hid it in the palm of his hand before coming out from under the bed.

Rocket stood and saw the last Kree holding another surgical knife against Garthan's throat.

Rocket let his shoulder dropped, as if in defeat before quickly throwing the knife into the Kree's forehead. 

Before leaving, he removed the knife from the Kree's forehead and put Garthlan fingers on it, as if he thrown it before putting it back into the Kree's forehead.

Rocket than quickly put Garthlan back on the bed before retracing his steps back to the bathroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket came out of the restroom before walking pass the nurse's station and waving at the 3 nurses before going to Garthlan's room. Upon opening the door, he yelled, "Nurses, there are several injuired people in this room.

The Nurses acted like a well oiled machine, two ran to Garthan's room, while the other called for medical assistance.

Rocket kept out of the way, Surprised that Garthlan had survived the battle with Ronan.

After fifteen minutes, one nurse said, "You can go in and see him now."

Rocket entered the room activated his jammer before asking," So how are you doing, Garthan?"

Garthlan answered," After over 6 months of surgery, I will be able to go back to my regular duty."

Rocket replied, "At least they used pain killer, anesthesia and sleep aids, when they operate on you and during your recovery."

Garthlan asked, "Did you know, what happened to me after that incident between us."

Rocket answered, "Yes, I do. I hacked the computer system. Wanted to know if what I did was for nothing or not."

Garthlan shook his head before saying, "Unfortunately, now I have proof."

Rocket replied." It looks like professor Sammantha Prissy ACEMAN, was correct. When you feel something hopeless, you create a small individual to help you with your problem. And if they try to force it to come to the forefront it might cause permaneant mental damage or let the more dangerous personality to come out."

Garthlan said, "What would she say about your existence."

Rocket answered. "I would tell her that I thought you were using me as the representative of your inner beast. Since I am small and a beast but not a hamster. Your mind is attempting to bypass the fact that I am not a hamster."

Garthlan asked, "Why did you call yourself a hamster?"

Rocket answered," Do you remember the meals we had."

Garthlan relied," Yes you had a Ham sandwich and I had Stir fry." Before his eyes opened wide as he figure out how Rocket came up to calling his race hamster.

THe door opened and Peter said," Hey Rocket it is time to go."

Rocket replied, "Nice chatting with you Saal, but I have to get going." and turned off the jammer. Before leaving the room, the hospital and headed back to the Milano with the rest of the guardians.


End file.
